A user may interact with a user device (e.g., a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, etc.) via a user interface. A typical user interface may include various input elements that allow the user to interact with the user device, such as menus, windows, icons, buttons, text boxes, command lines, or the like.